


The suit

by pen_pusher



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Will, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Top Hannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллу Грэму нужен новый костюм, чтобы соответствовать нынешнему статусу</p>
            </blockquote>





	The suit

**Author's Note:**

> вампиры!АУ, легкий кроссовер с циклом ”Пять ночей” Николаос: http://samlib.ru/n/nikolaos/index_2.shtml

Не люблю, когда меня спрашивают о работе. Не потому что занимаюсь чем-то незаконным или мало получаю, совсем нет. Просто знаю, что если открою рот и расскажу без утайки всю правду, друзей у меня больше не будет. Разбегутся, как вспугнутые светом тараканы.  
Наше ателье одевало не-мертвых задолго до “Бизнес-ланча”, и хотя воды с тех пор утекло не мало, отношение обывателей к ним, а соответственно и к нам, изменилось мало. У нас до сих пор нет ни вывески, ни рекламы, ни жалкой странички в социальных сетях, да нам и не нужно. Клиенты идут друг за другом, как форель на нерест, приводят знакомых, так что по весне и осени, когда о смене гардероба задумывается каждый первый, приходится вести запись. В остальное время к нам можно попасть и так, если есть рекомендации. Залетных смертных, натолкнувшихся на неприметную дверь в поисках туалета, мы гоним в шею. И пусть еще спасибо скажут: лет десять назад они могли больше никогда не увидеть солнца.  
То, как я сама сюда попала, иначе чем чудом не назовешь. Мне было двадцать, за плечами два года колледжа и непрестижная профессия швеи-мотористки. И если поначалу я рассылала резюме, надеясь со временем стать второй Коко, через пару месяцев на воде и хлебе штудировала с огрызком карандаша местную газету вакансий. И нашла, на беду или на счастье.  
Мастер, уже тогда носивший темные очки, спросил, не с юга ли я. “Из Джорджии”, - ответила я. Он схватил меня за руку, ощупал пальцы и швырнул мне рубашку из шелка, отрез которого стоил больше, чем годовая аренда моей комнаты, и велел распороть швы. “Останется хоть дырка - пеняй на себя”. Бог свидетель, как тряслись руки, но дыр не осталось.  
Когда был озвучен оклад и график работы, а моя голова кружилась от перспектив (машина - через полгода, квартира - через полтора), Мастер озвучил последнее условие: “Хочешь здесь работать - оставайся девственницей”. Он сказал, что ему все равно, как я буду ублажать своего друга: хоть ртом, хоть задом, - но если он сунет свою штуку в самое естественное отверстие, я могу искать другую работу.  
У меня не было друга. Я согласилась.  
До сих пор не знаю, имеет ли значение для наших клиентов, кто обметывает швы и раскраивает детали. Иногда мне кажется, что девственница-подмастерье - это что-то вроде заячьей лапки на удачу или просто bon ton. Иногда мне кажется, что для не-мертвых я существо без пола, как игольница или сантиметровая лента: хочешь хороший костюм - потерпи, а лучше не обращай внимания.  
Я тоже научилась терпеть: в первую очередь, страх, во вторую - грубость. Трудно описать, какими несносными бывают не-мертвые, когда у них плохое настроение, а оно меняется, как ветер в море, каждые два часа. Могут за укол на примерке руку вывихнуть, а могут чаевых на первый ипотечный взнос оставить - как повезет. Вот с Мастером ведут себя, как цирковые пудели: по команде поворачиваются, замирают, вытягивают руки и даже не пикают лишний раз. Только хлещут свою Кровавую Мэри и жалуются, что нигде больше такую не наливают.  
Знали бы они, как меня тошнило от одного запаха первые полгода, пока я эту бурду мешала… хотя им-то что? Мне теперь тоже все равно: открываю холодильник на автомате, колпачок с трубки для переливания зубами стаскиваю для скорости и - по кончику ножа, осторожно-осторожно, чтобы слои не перемешались. Говорю же: привыкла.  
Человек вообще скотинка живучая. Это я по мальчикам и девочкам, которых иногда не-мертвые за собой таскают, заметила. Одежда на миллион, часы - на десять, улыбка кинозвезды, а в глазах - желание проснуться и рассказать маме страшный сон, чтобы не сбылся. И ведь ничего, притираются как-то.  
Впрочем, и среди них исключения встречаются, как тот парнишка, что появился у нас первого марта. Я этот день хорошо запомнила, потому что стоило ему дверь открыть, как мне показалось, что вместе с ним внутрь шагнула сама весна. Может, день был солнечный, а может, дело было в его глазах, которые он постоянно прятал, как драгоценный камень на кольце, надетом оправой внутрь. И камешек-то не бог весть что, аквамарин или топаз, максимум, но почему-то зацепило. Наверное, потому что замечал его не каждый, или потому что в глубине, под прозрачной голубоватой водой, прятался нерастаявший лед.  
\- Простите, я… - он замер на пороге, выглянул наружу, будто искал вывеску, и снова в пол уставился. - Это ателье?  
Мне так захотелось нагрубить, что язык зачесался, хотя он ни слова плохого не сказал. Просто чувствовалось по нему: не ответит, не огрызнется.  
\- Без записи не принимаем.  
Парнишка засуетился, полез в карман и вытащил оттуда мятую визитку.  
\- Он… должен был предупредить.  
Подходить было лень, и я только протянула руку, в мыслях вернувшись в заднюю комнату к наполовину раскроенному жилету. На вечер была назначена примерка, а у меня еще конь не валялся.  
В ладонь опустился согретый живым человеком кусок картона, и мне уже не надо было смотреть на имя, чтобы узнать хозяина, хватило цветового сочетания.  
\- Подождите, пожалуйста, я позову Мастера, - куда вежливее сказала я и шмыгнула в коридор. У-бе-жа-ла.  
В голове пассажирским поездом грохотали мысли, вагон за вагоном: если отпроситься сейчас, успею на самолет до заката? да к черту, можно и не отпрашиваться, все равно уже… лишь бы подальше из Штатов. Я тогда порадовалась, что ни одного лишнего цента из жалования не тратила зря: с одной стороны, не хотела светить слишком резко изменившимся материальным положением, а с другой - сердцем чувствовала, что однажды настанет день, когда сбережения спасут мне жизнь.  
Лучше бы головой думала, прежде чем языком своим длинным молоть.  
\- Ты так трясешься, что я из кабинета слышу, как стучат твои коленки. - Мастер появился бесшумно, будто кошка, а у меня чуть сердце не остановилось. До сих пор не понимаю, как у него это получается, в его-то состоянии. - Ну и чего ты психуешь? К нам что, из Бостона приехали?  
\- Боже упаси! - вырвалось у меня.  
\- Кстати, от мастера Лектера прийти должны, ты имей в виду.  
Я тяжело сглотнула.  
\- У-уже.  
\- Э-эх, девка, - Мастер вздохнул. - Волос долог, да ум короток... Проводи в примерочную, через пять минут приду.  
Обратно я шла, как на плаху. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что это чудо в затасканных ботинках и мятой клетчатой рубашонке - и от Лектера? Интересно, кем они друг другу приходятся? Следов на шее не видно…  
\- Пройдемте в примерочную, пожалуйста, - мой голос был слаще меда, аж у самой зубы сводило. - Мастер сейчас подойдет.  
Парнишка отбросил взятый от скуки каталог, взъерошил слипшиеся на шее кудри, и кивнул. Кажется, он нервничал не меньше моего. И чего бы это вдруг?  
В примерочной он застыл напротив зеркала, старательно отводя от отражения взгляд. Взялся за ремень на мешковатых брюках - и застыл.  
\- Мне… раздеваться?  
Я подавила злорадную улыбку и со всей серьезностью ответила:  
\- Было бы просто чудесно. Представьте, что вы у врача, и не стесняйтесь.  
Не знаю, какие у него отношения с докторами, но он вздрогнул, а потом начал стаскивать с себя все с такой скоростью, что я даже отвернуться не успела. Иисус, Мария и Иосиф! Разве у живого человека может быть столько шрамов?! Только пулевых я насчитала три, а были и ножевые, на животе - так вообще огромный.  
\- Трусы… не надо, - сглотнув, пробормотала я в последний момент.  
Парень замер, не зная куда деть руки, и я наконец отвела глаза. Стыд был ни при чем, просто слишком больно было на него смотреть, словно из святого Себастьяна вытащили все стрелы и отправили, полуживого, за новеньким костюмом в лучшее ателье.  
\- Все готово? - раздался из-за моей спины голос Мастера.  
Уж я-то точно была готова на него молиться, как никогда раньше.  
Все еще не надеясь на голос, я кивнула, но он каким-то образом заметил и неторопливо приблизился к клиенту. Остановившись напротив, Мастер вытянул руки и провел по обнаженным плечам, будто оценивая упругость мышц и плотность кожи. Так выбирают породистого скакуна. Так не-мертвые, наверное, выбирают себе сателлита.  
\- Уж не из солнечной Луизианы ли вы, мастер Грэм?  
Однажды в приступе ностальгии и хорошего настроения Мастер рассказал, что переехал в Балтимор из Нового Орлеана, где прожил большую часть жизни после эмиграции из Франции.  
Когда-то давным-давно он сошел с парохода, сжимая один-единственный потрепанный саквояж и не умея ничего, кроме как шить. Его желудок ныл от голода, а сердце пело от надежды. Он был молод, длинноволос и наивен. Он должен был сгинуть в порту в первый же день, но ему повезло. Ему везло долгие-долгие годы, пока его везение не угасло вместе со зрением, оставив лишь упорный труд, темные очки и поседевшую за ночь голову. Тогда он разлюбил солнце и переехал в дождливый Балтимор.  
\- Д-да…  
Мастер удовлетворенно кивнул и опустился на колени. Его руки ни на миг не оторвались от бледной, покрывшейся крупными мурашками кожи.  
\- Я вас сразу узнал… Знаете, я ведь когда-то шил вашему батюшке костюм.  
Грэм, имя которого я не удосужилась узнать до этого момента, замер, как от удара.  
\- Не помню, чтобы отец хоть раз заказывал себе костюм, - хрипло пробормотал он.  
От улыбки Мастера мне захотелось выйти и налить себе Кровавой Мэри - только без крови.  
\- Он и не заказывал. Очень жаль, - продолжил Мастер ровным и острым, как стрела на брюках, голосом, - что я не смог увидеться с ним перед смертью.  
Поднявшись, он отряхнул колени.  
\- Можешь снять мерки, - бросил мне и ушел.  
Следующие четверть часа парнишка Грэм делал вид, что его не бьет дрожь, а я - что ничего не чувствую.  
Когда он оделся и ушел (на самом деле, это было больше похоже на побег), я впервые за долгое время пожалела о ключевом условии своего трудового договора. Этого мальчика так хотелось пожалеть.

К утру я о нем уже забыла и не вспоминала целую неделю. Было слишком много заказов, слишком много сверхурочных. Наступление весны почувствовала не только я, но и клиенты, и теперь один за другим хотели обновить гардероб. Я не возмущалась: мне нравилось ощущение дорогих тканей на раскройном столе; нравился звук, с которым нож резал ее ровно по меловой линии; нравилась гулкая пустота в собственной голове. Мне нравилась моя работа.  
Ровно до того момента, как Мастер подозвал и, вынув булавку изо рта, велел позвонить Грэму и пригласить на примерку. Он лучше меня помнил, что номера самого парнишки у нас не было, а это означало…  
\- Особняк Лектера, - прошелестел равнодушный голос.  
Я готова была заорать от радости и чуть не выронила телефон, заскользивший в мокрой от пота ладони. Одному богу известно, как я боялась, что трубку возьмет хозяин, разбуженный звонком, но набрать номер вечером просто не осмелилась.  
\- Мастер Грэм, это ателье, - я всегда представлялась так, и меня всегда понимали. В конце концов, другого такого заведения просто не было. - Мы ждем вас на примерку. Когда вам будет удобно?  
Судя по долгой паузе, парень растерялся и, попросив подождать, отключил звук.  
Я успела сметать рукав, пока его голос не вернулся вместе с обрывком явно не мне адресованной фразы.  
\- … да, я успею выгулять собак… Алло? Простите, что заставил ждать.  
\- Все в порядке, мастер Грэм, - щедро заверила я. - Так мы вас ждем?  
\- Да, сегодня в одиннадцать было бы хорошо.  
\- Записываю вас на двадцать три часа, - не выпуская иглы, бодро отрапортовала я. - До встречи!  
\- До свидания... 

В 22:55 по асфальту зашуршали шины. Я успела выглянуть в окно вовремя, чтобы насладиться величественным зрелищем паркующегося “Бентли”. Огромный, как океанический лайнер, он вплыл в узенькую бухту между моей крошкой “Ауди” и цветочной клумбой и пришвартовался ровно посередине, хоть линейкой проверяй. Фары мигнули и погасли.  
Из-за руля вылез Грэм и, обогнув капот, открыл пассажирскую дверь, но мне хватило ума свинтить от окна. Дураку понятно, кто приехал с мартовским мальчиком, а лишний раз дергать тигра за усы - себе дороже. Будь моя воля, я бы к нему и близко не подошла, даже будь он в клетке, что уж говорить о сафари-парке, в который после “Бизнес-ланча” превратился Балтимор. Все мы здесь были едой, все. Об этом не стоило забывать.  
Входная дверь распахнулась, задев висевший над ней китайский колокольчик. Отмеряя медлительность, как отступ на шов, я подняла голову, будто только что узнав о прибытии клиентов.  
\- Прекрасная ночь, - снимая перчатки (и зачем они ему? Он же не мерзнет), улыбнулся не-мертвый, то ли здороваясь, то ли делясь наблюдениями. Метеоролог, мать его.  
\- Холодновато, - я растянула губы в сладкой улыбке.  
Лектер скинул пальто мне на руки, и с этого момента я перестала для него существовать.  
\- Пойду поздороваюсь с Терри, - негромко произнес он, коснувшись двумя пальцами скулы Грэма, и прошел в задние комнаты, не нуждаясь в провожатом.  
Подавив вздох, я потянулась за плечиками и столкнулась руками с парнишкой. Господи, какая же у него холодная кожа...  
\- Простите...  
\- Прощу прощения…  
Мы одновременно отошли от шкафа, уступая друг другу право первому повесить верхнюю одежду. Наверное, так и мялись бы, как школьники у витрины секс-шопа, но Грэм разрулил неловкую ситуацию так же четко и непринужденно, как несколькими минутами раннее втиснул крупногабаритный автомобиль в узкое парковочное пространство.  
\- Давайте сюда.  
Повесив свою куртку, он протянул руку и забрал у меня пальто Лектера, и я впервые увидела его улыбку.  
Будь я героиней дамского романа, точно бы забыла, как дышать, но я была простой девчонкой-подмастерьем из ателье, обшивавшем не-мертвых, и предложила Грэму пройти в примерочную.  
Сегодня он был одет приличнее: светло-серые брюки по размеру и тонкий свитер цвета бордо. Кэжуал, конечно, но сразу видно, что не из “Марка и Спэнсера”, да и сидело по фигуре, даже слишком, если кого-то интересует мое мнение. Так выглядят одетые богатым папиком любовницы: уже не провинция, но далеко, далеко не высший свет.  
Я улыбнулась про себя, подумав, что уж это-то поменять в моих силах, и сняла с вешалки сметанный на живую костюм-тройку. Пять минут, красавчик, и старина Лео удавится от зависти прямо на оскаровской ковровой дорожке.  
Не знаю, о чем в это время думал Грэм, но раздевался он с таким облегчением, будто его одежда была ему мала на три размера. Стоя напротив зеркала, он ни разу не отвлекся на то, чтобы бросить взгляд на отражение, зато я пялилась во все глаза.  
Да уж, теперь сомнений в его статусе ни у кого бы не возникло. При абсолютно чистой шее, тело парнишки было все - я не шучу, - покрыто укусами. Учитывая, что пропадают такие следы часа за два, они были очень свежими. Слава богу, кровь успела свернуться, но на изнанке белой майки я заметила много буровато-коричневых подсыхающих пятнышек.  
Я торопливо отвела взгляд, понимая, что еще пара минут наедине с истерзанным телом, и я просто заору. То ли я старовата стала для этой работы, то ли Грэм - слишком молод, чтобы добровольно сунуть голову в петлю вампирской заботы…  
Будто что-то почувствовав, он наконец посмотрел в зеркало - и мы встретились глазами. Мне пришлось резко опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Зачем? - сипло спросила я, когда голос ко мне вернулся.  
Грэм опустил ресницы и, не глядя в мою сторону, протянул руку. Секунд через пятнадцать я отмерла и отдала ему брюки, даже не подумав предупредить о булавках и живых швах.  
\- Так было нужно, - тихо произнес он, когда я перестала ждать ответ.  
В уме промелькнули тысячи предположений: смертельная болезнь, дорогостоящая операция для кого-нибудь из родственников, заложенный-перезаложенный дом… что еще может толкнуть хорошего парня за грань?  
\- И… каково это?  
Грэм повел плечом и - я уже не тормозила - накинул рубашку.  
\- По-разному. - Подумав, он добавил: - Терпимо.  
Мне хотелось плакать, хотелось сделать для него хоть что-нибудь, и я предложила:  
\- Хочешь посидеть один?  
Он помотал головой и попросил позвать мастера Лектера.  
\- Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, - вспомнила я у двери.  
Грэм обернулся и улыбнулся глазами, в которых тонких лед плавился под мартовским солнцем.  
\- Уилл.  
… глазами, в которых было слишком много человеческого, чтобы жить рядом с не-мертвым. 

Лектер сидел в кабинете Мастера, по-кошачьи растекшись по глубокому креслу. Они болтали на стремительном французском и пили коньяк времен Второй Республики.  
\- Мастер Грэм ожидает в примерочной, - не переступая порог, сообщила я.  
Не-мертвый встал, гибко потянувшись, и обменялся с Мастером рукопожатием.  
\- Я доверяю твоему вкусу больше, чем себе, Терри, но не могу отказаться от удовольствия подсмотреть незаконченную картину.  
\- Передай девочке пожелания насчет аксессуаров, - милостиво разрешил Мастер, и мы вышли в коридор.  
Официально, я провожала не-мертвого, но на деле болталась позади, как болонка на поводке, о которой забыл хозяин. Дверь примерочной захлопнулась перед моим носом, и я, прекрасно зная о рассохшихся петлях, позволила ей отойти от косяка буквально на полдюйма.  
\- Parfaitement… - услышала я так отчетливо, будто стояла рядом. - Aimez-vous?  
Уилл пожал плечом.  
\- C'est bien.  
Я-то думала, в Луизиане уже никто не говорит по-французски, тем более без акцента.  
\- Déshabillé…  
Самое время мне было вспомнить о своих делах, но я не двинулась с места.  
Уилл Грэм медленно снял пиджак и позволил своему не-мертвому повесить его на плечики. Такое я видела впервые, а мои глаза были свидетелями отношений не одной пары человека и вампира.  
В четыре руки они принялись расстегивать рубашку, и когда их пальцы встречались, неловкость ощущала только я. Это было похоже на парную игру на рояле, на фигурное катание, за которым наблюдаешь, задержав дыхание. Кажется, вот-вот кто-то оступится и упадет, разобьется о лед, или острое лезвие конька партнера отсечет ему голову.  
Уилл держался хорошо. Он явно не собирался падать.  
Когда свое место на вешалке заняли брюки, вампир и человек встретились глазами. Я знала, что будет дальше: не раз и не два видела это в нашей примерочной. Я ждала, что сейчас парнишка опустится на колени или это сделает Лектер (такие пары мне тоже встречались)... и ошиблась. Потому что Уилл потянулся и обнял своего не-мертвого за шею, прижимаясь так, будто не мог согреться.  
Мне стало плохо. Мое сердце обливалось кровавыми слезами.  
Лектер что-то шепнул на ухо своему сателлиту и скользнул губами по его щеке. Подхватив под бедра, он приподнял его повыше, и, прежде чем их губы встретились, я увидела, как ломается мартовский лед в глазах Грэма, обнажая бурлящую черную воду.  
На несколько мгновений поцелуй распался. Уилл о чем-то тихо попросил, и не-мертвый сделал вдох, потом еще один и еще... Уилл вздрогнул и прижался губами к его шее, сцеловывая пульс забившегося для него сердца.  
Мне хотелось выть от тоски. Ради меня не билось ни одно сердце, и мое собственное бесцельно перегоняло кровь, не делая никого ни на грамм счастливее.  
Лектер оставался полностью одетым, включая застегнутый на все пуговицы жилет, сшитый в нашем ателье, даже когда его сателлит вылизывал ему пальцы, громко и влажно причмокивая. Лишь когда он развернул Уилла спиной, заставляя упереться ладонями в зеркало и привстать на цыпочки, не-мертвый расстегнул ширинку. Просто потому, что иначе не умели даже они.  
Уилл глухо вскрикнул и мелко задрожал, когда вампир принялся вылизывать его загривок, покусывая выступающие позвонки и отфыркиваясь от влажных кудрей. Его пиджак морщился на бугрящихся мышцами плечах, а брюки натягивались на ритмично двигающихся бедрах, не ускорявшихся и не замедлявшихся, как бы Уилл ни извивался, прижимаясь то к зеркалу, то к груди не-мертвого. В конце концов, он выгнулся охотничьим луком, чуть повернув голову, чтобы открыть шею, и острые клыки вспороли порозовевшую кожу. Этого оказалось достаточно им обоим.  
Да и мне, на самом-то деле.  
На негнущихся ногах я побрела прочь, не став смотреть, как Лектер чистит своего сателлита языком, заставляя возбудиться и кончить второй раз. Я только надеялась, что когда они будут готовы заказать аксессуары, слезы на моих щеках высохнут.  
А утром я рассчитаюсь и возьму билет на первый рейс до Нового Орлеана.


End file.
